


Sisters Support Sisters

by BigFootGirl



Series: Onwards [2]
Category: This Way Up (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Aine/Richard, Mentions of Shona/Vish, Sisters, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: Áine and Shona get ready for an evening out and have some sister moments.
Relationships: Aine & Shona
Series: Onwards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sisters Support Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I still can't get this amazing show out of my head.

Eileen and Kavita had ganged up on them.

There was no other explanation for why Áine, as chief bridesmaid and MC for her sister’s wedding, had been handed an invitation made out to “Áine, Richard, et Etienne.”

“What? Shona, what is the meaning of this?”

“What do you mean ‘What’s the meaning of this?’ It’s a wedding invitation Áine; you RSVP so we know how many people are coming,” Shona answered as she tonged her hair in front of the mirror on her vanity.

Áine had to admit that her sister’s new living situation (at what had previously been “Vish’s”) was a definite improvement. On top of the larger living quarters of the home, complete with under-floor heating(!), Vish had insisted on getting his fiancée the little table with three drawers when they’d gone to Oxfam to find a jewellery box for Bubs.

“Yes, Shona, I know why I have the invitation. What I meant to say was: Why the bloody hell is it addressed to Richard and Etienne?”

“Because you’re dating Richard, who is supposed to be your date to MY wedding, and Etienne is a part of the package.”

“Yeah, but we’ve only been officially ‘dating’, as you say, for a few months! And Richard’s…Richard.” What she meant to say was ‘Of course I’m bringing the man I’ve been seeing as my date. Mammy and Kavita and you and Vish all ordered it to be, so it is!’

“You’ve been together almost a year, Áine. Richard says you’ve helped them both, and Mammy and Kavita have sort of adopted him as their grandson, so I think you’re stuck with them now,” Shona replied as she finished her hair. “How’s it look?”

Áine gave her sister an overly dramatic once-over. “Fine, you look fine. Except for that massive spot on your forehead.”

“What?! Áine!” Shona scolded her younger sister as she did a quick look back in the mirror, fist blindly punching for any part of Áine.

“You’re fine! I’m joking! Jesus! You’re going to make all of those boring old finance guys think they’ve come face-to-face with a financial goddess who’s got the beauty to go with the brains that they’re all lacking,” she responded as she defended herself from attack. “And I’m not ‘stuck with them.’ I like them. Richard actually gets my jokes now, and Etienne almost let me win at Mario Party the other day!”

“’Almost’ let you win?”

“I may have cheated a bit when he paused the game.”

“Áine, you cheated in a video game with a child!?”

“He’s thirteen! Practically not a child.”

“Still a child.”

“You don’t have to live with the teenage angst. Or the sarcasm.”

“He’s allowed angst. And he’s French; I think the sarcasm comes pre-loaded.”

“I guess.”

“And you don’t live with them.”

“Only when Emma stays over with Bradley.”

Áine gave her own make-up a quick touch-up at the vanity, allowing herself a tiny bit of jealous want at the beauty of Vish’s find with its carved birds on the edges of the table. Someone had put a lot of thought and love into the work.

“You know you don’t have to come to this with me.”

“Don’t be silly! Vish is out of town; you need an emotional support animal!” Áine replied, ending with a little bark followed by a “miaow” with head tilt to make her point. “And sisters support sisters, Sho.”

Shona gave a half-groan chuckle and grabbed her purse before pushing her sister out the bedroom door. Their ride would be there in a few minutes and they needed to get going.

“Why are you even having a wedding? I know it’s not the big Indian wedding that he had with whatsername, but you don’t even like weddings. And now you’re having one.”

Shona locked the door and turned, joining her sister in front of the house next door to wait for their ride. “It’s not that I don’t like weddings. I just don’t see the point in having a massive one when I’m not inviting a bunch of people. It’s only our families and some friends. Fifty people, tops.”

Áine stared a tad incredulously at her elder sister. “ _You_ know fifty people? Since when? There were a thousand in our town, and you only talked to maybe twenty of them.”

Shona poked Áine’s arm. “I know more than fifty people. And I’m surprised you didn’t talk about having all of Vish’s family being more than fifty people.”

“I’m not cruel. And anyway, he said you were just making it immediate family and there was going to be a larger party later when everyone could actually arrive. It’s not like Auntie Bridget is going to turn up all the way from Australia when John’s still got school for another four months. When do Aussies have half-term anyway?”

“I dunno. You should look it up. And it’s fine. I don’t want a massive thing. Where is the car?” Shona looked at the app open on her phone, attempting to track the arriving vehicle.

“Amazing. The one time you’re actually running on time and the car coming to pick us up is late.”

Shona decided to turn her anxieties onto her sister.

“So have you and Richard talked about marriage?”

“Where’s that car? What time did you order it for, Sho?”

“You can’t avoid this. Mammy’s been asking.”

“Well tell Mammy that we’re taking it slow. He’s a single father. I’m a career woman. I’m still living with Bradley, and he and Emma keep breaking up so, you know, I can’t leave until he finally comes to his senses and stops getting back together with her. And there’s Pat; if I’m gone from the building the only other Irish person he’ll have to talk to is Mrs. O’Grady and she’s only Irish by marriage.”

Shona still wasn’t too sure about Pat, but he’d been true to his word about not trying to rape them when Áine had brought him back to Shona’s flat that one time. She was going to let that bit about her sister being a career woman slide, too, since teaching at the language school was the longest job Áine had ever had.

Shona sighed as the car that was to drive them to her work do came into sight, the driver pulling up as Shona matched the number plate on the car to the number listed on the app.

The two women got in the back of the car and were soon on their way.


End file.
